Gray Voodoo part 1
by rocker95
Summary: Part 1 of 2. Belladonna develops an evil plan to put Heaven in danger while Charlie and Sasha try to stop her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Previously in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2: The Series...**_

"Where were you on the night of Friday the 13th, 1999?" asked Carter Ziur.

"Having sex with Annabelle." said Charlie.

"It's true." Annabelle said in shame.

"You two get your wings clipped. Annabelle, you are expelled from Heaven with a pregnancy to maybe help you think about what you'd done."

_**Now.**_

**GRAY VOODOO**

**Chapter 1**

Night.

Flea Bite.

"Remind me again why we stay open this late." said Charlie.

"Well, thanks to you and Annabelle, the Heavenly administration is in jeopardy of not having enough gold for halos." said Sasha.

"Lucky next dogs." Charlie said under his breath.

"Have you any idea what happens to dogs if there is no halos?" asked Sasha.

"No." said Charlie.

"Of course not." said Sasha. "You've been a very bad boy."

"How would you have information?" asked Charlie, who then searched underneath Sasha's neck. He then found an angel pin. "How did you get this?"

"Well, you remember when Belladonna, Carface and Killer poisoned me?" asked Sasha.

"How can I forget?" asked Charlie.

"I died when you and Itchy were fighting Carface and Killer." said Sasha. "When I was briefly in Heaven, Annabelle gave me a pin."

"At least I know we won't be seeing Chance the wonder pup soon." said Charlie.

"He had everything you lacked in being a guardian angel." said Itchy.

"No, he was a show off." said Charlie. "Do you not remember he was a sissy? He didn't even stand up to Auto's gang."

"Maybe that's a good thing." said Sasha.

"Yeah, Charlie." said Itchy. "Remember the multiplying box? Auto's gang stretched your schedule, so you use it, but you can't anymore because you destroyed it. So much for shortcuts."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that again." said Charlie.

"Anyways... As I was saying before a long conversation came along, the arcade machines are activated by some paranormal thing and it will make Heaven get more gold." said Sasha.

Outside.

"So, Heaven's gold is controlled here." said Belladonna and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday, February 9, 2000. The second day of the third week of probation.

Cherry's Ice Cream.

Charlie, Itchy, Sasha and Bess came in.

"Hey, Charlie!" said Cherry, wiping off the counter tops.

"Hi, Cherry." said Charlie.

"May I get you guys anything?" asked Cherry.

"Double chili cheeseburger with ketchup, onions and pickles please." said Charlie.

"I'd like a Root Beer." said Sasha.

"Make that two." said Charlie.

"Orange smoothie." said Itchy.

"Banana split." said Bess.

"Okay, so that's a double chili cheeseburger with ketchup, onions and pickles; two Root Beers; an orange smoothie and a banana split?" asked Cherry.

"That's it." said Charlie. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it." said Cherry. "You guys are friends."

"Thanks." said Charlie.

"No probl mo." said Cherry.

A female white wolf with a necklace that had a sun emblem on it walked in. Charlie watched her as she walked up to the counter.

"Why are you looking at her?" asked Sasha.

"Because I swear, it seems like I've seen her somewhere before." said Charlie.

"Well, don't get any dumb ideas." said Sasha.

"I promise you, I won't." said Charlie.

"Don't promise me crap." said Sasha. "As you know, you've given me reasons not to trust you."

"Don't rub it in, Not-Even-Remotely-Interested!" said Charlie.

"You're bringing up 1996?" asked Sasha in disbelief. "Really?"

"Revenge..." said Charlie.

The wolf turned around and walked toward the doors.

"Bella?" asked Charlie.

The wolf dropped her stuff and looked at Charlie.

"Charlie?" she asked.

Charlie shook his head yes.

The wolf ran outside, slamming the door and busting the glass out.

"Hey!" shouted Cherry.

"Hold on." Charlie said to Sasha and walked outside where Bella was walking away from the restaraunt.

"Bella, it's me." said Charlie, walking with Bella.

"I know it's you." said Bella, trying to walk away from Charlie, not making eye contact.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Charlie.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me!" Bella asked angrily, turning around to reveal angry red eyes. "You ran away from your parents... you ran away from your brother... your sister who you'll never get to meet... your family! But it really hurts me to know you've ran away from ME!"

"I had family issues!" shouted Charlie. "It was falling apart!"

"Well, why didn't you come talk to me?" asked Bella, beginning to cry.

"Because that wouldn't have freed me from hurt." said Charlie.

"So, you would've rather ran away?" cried Bella.

"You know what, Bella!" shouted Charlie. "Sometimes the truth hurts! Sometimes, we just meet people and it hurts! And sometimes, it's not about friends or family, it's about them!"

"You didn't even care..." cried Bella. "Goodbye. I don't ever wanna see your face again." she said and walked away.

"Bella, wait!" begged Charlie.

Tucmans Asylum. San Vicent , California.

Belladonna walked in and walked to Annabelle's cell.

"Hello, ANNIE!" said Belladonna.

"Belladonna!" cried Annabelle, got up, went to the door, and grabbed a hold of the bars.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" said Belladonna. "I've got bad news for ya, Annie. I've got plans for sabotage and there's not a thing you can do to stop me without your powers!"

"No!" cried Annabelle. "Don't hurt Charles!"

"Chuckie! HA!" said Belladonna. "Try HEAVEN! Maybe I might take the Chuckie suggestion into consideration too."

"NOOO!" cried Annabelle.

"Yes." said Belladonna. "You were goody-goody and they've thrown you out, weren't you? Anyways, you've had your time in Heaven, but let's face it. Why would they be dumb enough to bring back a whippet who went out of their way of a mission to have sex? Obviously you've screwed up and are better in Hell. This screw up may just be the best thing you've ever done for me, but uh, sorry about your pearly gates, because they won't be pearly long."

"NOOO!" cried Annabelle.

Belladonna walked away and snapped her fingers one time.

Fire imps appeared in Annabelle's cell and began biting her.

Belladonna walked out the door with an evil smile. Her eyes turned red then showed the reflection of flames. Her fur changed from purple to red, huge claws came out of her paws, huge fangs grew, her wings grew bigger, she grew horns and her tail changed into a demon's tail.

She made the most sinister laugh you could ever hear as she walked away from the building. 


	3. An Assignment

Chapter 3: An Assignment

Charlie put his glass down and burped.

"Manors please." said Cherry. "I don't wanna lose paying customers."

"I was just about to say excuse me." said Charlie.

Sasha's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Cherry, that's some awful good root beer." said Charlie.

"Thanks." said Cherry. "Why don't you take a box home?"

"Thanks, Cherry!" said Charlie excitedly. "You're the best!"

Sasha gave Charlie a dirty look.

"We both know I don't mean what she thinks I mean." said Charlie.

"Indeed." said Cherry. "Well, you're very welcome."

"Okay." said Sasha. "I'll tell him." she said and hung up. "Itchy, you and I have a mission. We have to protect the arcade machines."

"Okay, Sasha." said Itchy and followed Sasha out the door.

"I feel like I've screwed up big time." said Charlie. "Heaven may need my help and don't want it."

"There's nothing you can do." said Cherry. "If I remember correctly, you're on probation."

"And like they didn't need my help when Gabriel's horn fell from the sky..." said Charlie, sarcastically.

"You know, I was in Heaven during then and it kind of looked like you wouldn't have been in that predicament if you hadn't told Red about the horn." said Cherry.

"Why didn't I ever see you then?" asked Charlie.

"Well, in 1996, you stayed over above San Francisco and I stayed over above Arizona." said Cherry.

"Oh." said Charlie. "Well, I have issues I can't work out. I was in love with Sasha at the time and at the same time, I was trying to keep David safe. I didn't wanna mess up the way I did with Anne-Marie."

"I know." said Cherry. "And I do hand it to you, you did kind of good. I was kind of scared to death that I would never get back into Heaven though. It scared Annabelle too. But you already knew that."

"Yes." said Charlie. "She screamed. Can you not remind me of 1996? Belladonna's made me have nightmares about that and it also reminds me of a time I wasn't on probation."

"Sorry, Charlie." said Cherry and began wiping off the countertops. "Where is Annabelle anyway?"

"On Earth somewhere." said Charlie.

"You know why I came back?" asked Cherry.

"Why?" asked Charlie.

"The way I was killed just made me wanna help people." said Cherry. "You wanna watch TV?"

"There's nothing else to do." said Charlie.

Cherry turned the TV and Cube 2: Hypercube was on.

"Different channel." said Charlie.

"Don't like scary movies?" asked Cherry.

"Not stupid ones." said Charlie. "News."

Cherry turned to the news and the asylum in San Vicente was on TV.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Charlie. "I gotta save whoever's there!"

"Charlie, wait!" said Cherry as Charlie ran out the door. "Oh jeez! He's gonna get into a whole lot of trouble." 


	4. Trouble In San Vicente

Chapter 4: Trouble In San Vicente

Charlie was on his way to San Vicente when he heard whispers.

"Charlie..." the voices whispered. "You cannot do this... You'll be in trouble... You won't be able to come back..."

Charlie tried to clear his head as he tried to focus more on the road.

"Charlie... You won't come back... You won't come back..."

"Leave me alone!" shouted Charlie. "Get out of my head!"

Then, he finally reached the edge of San Vicente where he saw the burning asylum building.

"You won't come back... You won't come back..." the voices said as Charlie ran toward the building.

"CHARLIE!" shouted an evil voice.

The Hellhound rose up.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Charlie screamed.

"Heaven doesn't want you back!" said the Hellhound. "Stop being a hero!"

"You can never come back..."

Charlie began having flashbacks of 1939.

"You can never come back..." said Annabelle.

"Charlie... You can come home now."

"You said I..."

"Charlie... You gave her life for her. Say goodbye..."

Things then went back into the present.

"You liar!" shouted Charlie. "They'll always love me!"

"But I will never!" shouted an evil voice from behind him.

He turned around and Belladonna punched him and made him fly into the burning asylum. He got up in front of a room and saw Annabelle in the room.

Belladonna laughed evilly as she threw lava onto the ground.

"Oh gosh!" said Charlie as he saw lava come down the hall. He opened the door to Annabelle's room and picked her up then ran out into the hall. Burning ceiling pieces came down on both their left and right.

"Can this day get any worse!" said Charlie and ran across the hall and saw an empty room. He ran into it and the lava came in as well. "I'll take that as a yes!" he said and climbed through a window with Annabelle.

Next, he saw that his car was in the lava being melted.

He ran up the road until the lava was behind him. He turned around and ran more up the road.

Belladonna growled as she saw Charlie run away. She just watched as he ran away.


	5. The End Of Reel 1

**Chapter 5: The End Of Reel 1**

Night.

Flea Bite.

Sasha put a voodoo book on the table and looked through it, trying to find curses to stop Belladonna. Meanwhile, Charlie was with Annabelle, who was dying.

"Annabelle, the baby's gonna have to be born early." said Charlie. "Sasha!"

"What?" Sasha asked, coming over to Charlie.

"She needs to have the baby very soon. I need a-" began Charlie.

"Laydabaykay!" Sasha shouted, pointing at Annabelle.

Annabelle then got labor pains.

"Now, help." said Charlie.

"If it were something less urgent, I'd ask for please first." said Sasha and began to deliver the baby as Charlie held Annabelle's paw.

"Push!" said Sasha.

So, it was done.

Annabelle squeezed Charlie's paw as she gave birth.

"It's a girl." said Sasha.

"Lilly..." Annabelle said then passed away. Smoke then took it's form where Annabelle was and both her and the smoke vanished.

"What just happened?" asked Sasha, still holding the baby.

"She went to Hell." said Charlie, who then walked over and sat next to the arcade machines. "DAMMIT! Damn you, Heaven's council!"

"I can't believe this." said Itchy. "We're gonna lose."

"No we're not, Itchy." said Sasha. "It's just that it's up to us is all." she said and scanned through to find a powerful spell. She came across one entitled "GREY VOODOO BODY SWITCH". It was the only one as of now to have a chance to stop Belladonna. She bit her lip, knowing it was risky, but read the spell to hopefully create a safehaven.

Belladonna then showed up.

"Charlie!" shouted Sasha. "Grab a machine!"

Charlie grabbed a hold of an arcade machine.

"Oh, so these create Heaven's golds?" asked Belladonna and grabbed a hold of it also.

When she grabbed it, both her and Charlie flew backwards.

A few hours later.

Both Charlie and Belladonna woke up. Charlie had a headache and felt like he was on fire. Belladonna felt warm. Cooler than she's ever felt in Hell. But that's not all! They discovered something:

THEY'VE SWITCHED BODIES!

**TO BE CONTINUED IN...**

**Gray Voodoo -part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Stopped momentarily to bring you Unity Hearts 2!<strong>


End file.
